Ninjamon
by Akurei no Karas
Summary: After his digimons death, Riku becames a digimon and is now willing to do anything to avenge him. bad at summeries RikuXreika maybe RikuXoc season 1 and 2 digitamers later on.


**Ninjamon**

**By: Narutofan445**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to it.**_

**Okay everyone; this is my first time ever writing a Digimon fanfic. So please bear with me if the names and personality's are kind of off. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Farewell Ninjamon!**

The wind howled and the rain poured heavily as a ferocious battle was fought between a Digimon along with its tamer against and evil Digimon.

Surrounding the three were countless Digimon, good and evil. All were witnessing the fight but none were interfering, the fight was simply an amusement to them.

The only thing the Digimon were doing was cheering on the evil Digimon, "Go Azulamon!" Or the other Digimon "Go Ninjamon" and its tamer "Go Riku".

"Be careful Ninjamon!" Riku told his Digimon as Ninjamon fought Azulamon.

"Don't worry Riku" Ninjamon replied in his champion level, "I'll defeat this bozo in no time"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that weakling!" Azulamon roared as he appeared behind Ninjamon and smashed him into the ground.

"Ninjamon!" Riku yelled as he ran to his best and only friend. But before he could get there, Azulamon threw him back with a powerful fist.

Seeing this, Ninjamon forced himself up and punched Azulamon into the air.

"Riku! Riku!" Ninjamon desperately yelled as he ran towards his tamer. When he got there he found Riku on the ground with blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Are you alright Riku?"

"You know me Ninjamon" Riku replied with a faint smile, "It's going to take more then that to bring me down"

Suddenly before anybody knew what was going on, Azulamon appeared over Riku and Ninjamon with his strongest attack. "I've got you!. Thunder Blast!"

A powerful blast of thunder erupted from Azulamon's body so fast that neither Riku nor Ninjamon had anytime to move out the way. So acting on instinct, Ninjamon did the only thing that he could do; he threw himself over Riku to protect him.

Before everything turned white, Riku had to watch in horror as Ninjamon was blasted with a joint of thunder. "Noooooo!"

When everything came back into focus Riku was horrified to find Ninjamon lying next to him, slowly dissolving.

"Ninjamon! Ninjamon!" Riku cried as he kneeled beside him, "Please get up!"

"R-Riku" Ninjamon replied slowly, "I' am sorry. I don't…I don't think I'll make it"

"Don't say that Ninjamon" Riku replied as he hugged him tightly, "You make it, I promise"

Smiling back Ninjamon looked at Riku. "Riku, I' am so proud of you. You've completely changed since the day that we first met. You used to be afraid of everything, do you remember?"

"Yeah" Riku replied, "But now I' am not afraid of anything, thanks to you. You help me when ever I needed help; you were always there for me. You were my first and only friend."

"No matter what happens, promise me that you won't change Riku" Ninjamon told Riku, "Promise me that you'll live as if I' am still here"

"Don't say that" Riku told Ninjamon, "You're going to be fine"

Leaning his head against the ground Ninjamon smiled at Riku, "Good bye….Riku"

"Ninjamon!... Ninjamon!" Riku yelled as he held his best friend tighter, "Wake up! Please! You can't leave me, I need you!"

As Ninjamon's spirit and soul began to leave something strange began to happen to his body. Instead of his body dispersing like usual, his body suddenly began to glow and melt into a liquid/ glue like substance. Riku was so caught up in moaning heavily that he didn't notice when the strange substance wrapped itself around Riku.

By the time he finally did notice; his body was completely wrapped up.

"_What the"_ Riku thought as he tried to brush to brush it off. Though no matter how much he tried, it won't come off. As Riku quickly stood up, the substance that now covered his entire body began to glow and wrap itself tighter and tighter around his body.

The other Digimon witnessing the strange site did nothing but watch as Riku pleaded for help. Azulamon of course only laughed evilly.

A couple seconds later Riku began to gasp for breath as the substance made its way into his body though his mouth, ears, and nose. Then Riku slowly stopped breathing as he fell to the ground unconscious.

**A couple years later……**

The coldness of the winter day sent chills down Rika's back.

It was the middle of winter and the light drizzle didn't help at all. Especially when all Rika had to protect herself from the cold was a light sweater.

"Let's hurry this up Renamon!" Rika called out. "I' am freezing my butt off!"

Jumping to the left, Renamon managed to dodge an attack from Icemon. A weak rookie level digimon. "As you wish"

Then, with a quick blow to the stomach, Renamon ended the short digital life of Icemon.

"Hmph. What a waste of time" Rika muttered.

Turning around, Rika was preparing to leave when she spotted a boy sitting on a tree branch a few feet away.

He had spiky black hair, with beautiful green eyes and a perfect tan completion. She was going to ignore him when she suddenly spotted a black Digivice hanging from a belt loop over his right pocket.

The two stared at each other until the boy jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of Rika. "I expected you to be cute, not beautiful"

Stepping up beside Rika, Renamon gave the boy an uneasy look. "We should go Rika"

Looking up at Renamon, the boy smiled. "so you're Renamon. I've heard a lot about you"

"Who are you?" Rika asked, "What do you want?"

Turning back to Rika, the boy bowed. "My name is Riku, and I' am here to warn you"

"Warn us?" Rika asked, "Of what?"

"I can't tell you yet" Rika replied, "But you need to know that it's something big. Bigger then the both of us to handle alone. That's why I' am warning all the tamers"

"Whatever the problem is, I' am sure that I can handle it alone"

"If anyone can handle it by themselves it would be me" Riku told her, "But unfortunately it's not that simple"

For a couple of seconds there was silence between the two until a cold gust blew, and made Rika shiver.

"I see you're cold" Riku told her, "If you want, we can go somewhere warm to talk"

Rika thought about it before brushing past him, "Yeah right spiky. I have better things to do then talk to a stranger over an imaginary danger"

With a confused look, Riku scratched the back of his head. "Spiky?"

"Hey!" he called after Rika, "where are you going?!"

But it was no use, Rika and Renamon were already too far away to hear him.

"_Gueez" _he thought. _"A simple 'no thanks' would've done"_

**The next day……………………………..**

Staring down at her notebook, Rika hated to admit it but she found herself distracted by thoughts of Riku and his so-called warning.

"What exactly was he talking about?" she asked herself.


End file.
